Triple Tongues, Triple the Pleasure
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Request: Does Deidara get frisky with himself or anyone else with his hand mouths? Yue is about to find out! ONE SHOT LEMON


**Here you go 'Breeisbored'. Hope you like your request ^-^**

"Deidara!" No answer. Yue had already checked every room but still couldn't find him and resorted to yelling, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU DEIDARA?"

Someone popped her upside the head, "You don't have to yell to get my attention Yue un!" She scowled but apologized, "I'm sorry but I've been looking for you like all morning." Deidara cocked an eyebrow curiously, "Why un?"

"I've been dying to ask you a question." "That's it un?" She frowned, "Is that fucking ok with you?" He glared at her but spoke calmly instead of losing his temper, "Whatever. What do you wish to ask me un?"

"Uh, can we go somewhere more private?" Deidara was skeptical but motioned for Yue to follow him. He led her to his room and demanded, "Well, spit it out un." "Fine damn it! Have you ever gotten frisky with your hand mouths?"

Deidara blinked a few times, not believing she just asked him that. "Why do you want to know that un?" She fiddled with her shirt and muttered, "Just curious." He smirked, "Frisking myself or someone else un?" "Either one!"

Out of nowhere, he quickly pinned her against the wall and whispered seductively into her ear, "Would you like me to give you a personal demonstration un?" Yue was simply stunned from that response but it didn't stop her from giving him the nod. "I knew you would un."

He gave her a firm kiss and glides his tongue in with ease and twirled it all inside her mouth. Yue eagerly participated and her breathing was already turning heavy from the searing kiss.

He chewed her bottom lip before unlocking their mouths after so many minutes before he began the main event.

They both practically tear each other's clothes off and flung themselves on the bed for the anticipated fun ahead.

His long hair tickled her neck as he kissed and nipped his way down from her neck, his warm tongue sliding over her skin every now and then, while also letting his 'unique' hands do the same down her stomach; leaving wet trails on her flesh.

He stopped at her breast and took that hardened nub between his lips and sucked it. Yue let out a let a deep moan and ran her fingers through his hair. He suddenly stopped caressing her body with his hands to kiss her again.

* * *

He pressed his palm against her clit, causing Yue to grip his shoulders tightly and let a loud moan into his mouth.

The tongue was cold and made her shudder from its touch. It made tantalizing circular and flicking motions on it, making her flinch each time he hit it, while his other hand did the same thing to her breast.

She was already so close to coming when he stopped and teasingly whispered against her neck, "You like what I'm doing to you un?" Yue whimpered, "Yes." "I do believe I answered your question, so I guess I'd better stop un."

That made her whine, "Noooo~ keep going!" Deidara chuckled with glee before licking his way down with his mouth and hands until he spread her legs.

She felt his hot breath and warm tongue against it as he placed his palm right below it. She quickly grabbed his hair with both hands as both tongues licked and sucked softly as he teasingly moves a finger in and out of her.

The temperatures of cold and hot merged against her; which sent her mind and body reeling with ecstasy. It didn't take a minute when her body gave in to his exploits and moaned loudly, arching her back and bucking up into his mouth as he licked more firmly.

When the stimulation subsided, leaving her gasping for her breath and longing for more. The artisan licked his lips and asked, "Do you want more un?" She weakly nodded yes as he impatiently spread her legs.

He pushed his erect length inside gently and slowly went in and out. She reached out her arms, wanting him to embrace her. He grinned and heeded her request as he increased his pace.

Their bodies were soon moving back and forth, both moaning in unison. "Mmm…De..Dei…harder." He complied and moaned louder into her neck, clutching both hands on her breasts to let the tongues twirl and tease her nipples.

"Deidara!" They clung to each other and she gripped his hair, her body tightening and begging to be released. "I'm…close." He briefly stopped and lifted her legs on his shoulders before clinging his hands to her breasts again and pounded the hell out of her.

She eagerly kissed him and shoved her tongue in his mouth as he continually pounds into her even harder. It wasn't long before she came and cried out in pleasure; being somewhat muffled by his mouth.

Subsequently, his movements became irregular and moaned extremely loud in sheer bliss as he pulled out and released himself upon her stomach. Waves of pleasure ran through our bodies until they went limp.

He rested his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair. "Would you like another demonstration Yue un?" She rolled her eyes giggling, "Does your hands actually have mouths?"

**FINI! **

**Just one more request to go before not doing anymore. **

***just temporary of course ;)  
**


End file.
